Ani-mayhem!
by Snowy Mountain
Summary: Another AA thread I posted that takes place after Marvel's Civil War. What if the Japanese Diet tries to impose their own version of the Registration Act? Who would sign? Who would refuse? The result? Complete and total chaos! The Anime Civil War!
1. The Uncivil War

**Disclaimer: **Negima! _is not mine I swear! And _Marvel Comics_ happens to own the other characters. The name_ 'Ani-mayhem!' _is not mine either and belongs to some sort of card game that came out years ago. A sort of anime version of Magic that disappeared. But the name stuck in my head as being really cool and I had to use it somewhere. Chronologically, this storyline takes place after the Civil War event and before the Secret Invasion storyline in Marvel Comics._

* * *

**Ani-mayhem!**

**Chapter 1: **_The Uncivil War_

* * *

Chisame scowled as she consulted her watch. _Typical, just typical,_ she thought to herself. _Only I have the most irresponsible, perpetually tardy sensei in the entire world. Sometimes I wonder just who is suppose to be the teacher and who is the student here—_

"HASEGAWA!" a familiar voice called out.

Chisame turned to see her aforementioned sensei jogging towards her with a big smile on his face. He trotted up and beamed at her while rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry I'm late, but there was—"

"Never mind, I don't want to know," Chisame interrupted. She eyed the group of giggling females accompanying him with some exasperation, "Well, at least you brought everyone," she muttered.

"What's so damn urgent," a female voice snarled.

Chisame turned and looked downward to see a normal ten year old slip of a girl. That is, that is what any person would have assumed if they looked at her. But Chisame knew quite well that whatever else Evangeline A.K. McDowell was, _**normal **_was the last thing to apply to a 500 years plus vampire who happened to be something called a High Daylight Walker.

What that meant, Chisame still wasn't sure but it seemed that unlike the cinema vampires of Dracula fame, Evangeline was pretty much immune to the normal vulnerabilities of ordinary vampires. She didn't need to sleep in a coffin and she didn't turn into dust in sunlight. She was also apparently a high level mage who happened to boast a several century old criminal record and a six billion dollar bounty for her head. _Preferably,_ Chisame suspected, _separated from the rest of her body. _

At the moment though, Evangeline simply looked annoyed. Chisame quickly decided to get to the point because even though Evangeline had been stripped of most of her powers, she could still easily kill her if the mood struck her.

Chisame cleared her throat and began, "Well ever since I found out about Negi here being a wizard and all—I've been keeping a closer eye on weird occurrences and happenings all over the world and I picked up some disturbing information. The Japanese Diet looks like it's about to pass their own version of the SHRA into law."

Negi gasped. "That's terrible!" he blurted out, "I can't believe that—" he paused and frowned, "Er ... what's the SHRA?" he asked looking bewildered.

Chachamaru spoke up for the first time in her monotone voice, "The SuperHuman Registration Act."

Negi blink blinked. "Eh?"

Chisame sighed and pinched the brow of her nose irritated. _He was suppose to be teaching her?_

Chachamaru continued to explain, "The United States' version of SHRA compels all superhumans to legally register with the Government or else they will be considered an illegal combatant and can be arrested by law."

Evangeline yawned as she filed her nails, "What does this have to do with us anyways?"

Chisame folded her arms across her chest and explained, "Because it looks like the Japan SHRA will be a lot more broader in some respects to the interpretation of 'superhuman'. The US doesn't consider high level martial artists or say ..." she narrowed a look at Negi, "... magicians as falling under notion of superhuman."

Negi started sweating.

Chisame continued, "But the early drafts that I've seen indicate that the Japanese version _would..._"

There was a moment of absolute silence. Then, **"WHAT?" **

_Well, _Chisame thought to herself with an inward smirk, _that definitely got everyone's attention. _

* * *

**SHIELD Command Helicarrier**

There used to be a time when she felt good about what she was doing. A time when she felt proud, even heroic. Not lately though. Suddenly the doors whooshed open and a red and gold robotic like figure strode into the conference room. _And it was mostly because of him, _Carol Danvers better known to the world as Ms. Marvel bitterly thought.

To be sure, that was somewhat unfair. After all, Tony Stark hadn't forced a bunch of stupid kids obsessed with fame and TV ratings to try and bring in a bunch of super lunatics who unilaterally decided to blow up a suburb in the United States which happened to ground zero to an elementary school.

To be sure, if anyone thought that Congress wouldn't have a choice to pass the SuperHuman Registration Act either was stupid, insane, or whacked out on drugs.

To be sure, she wasn't even sure how the Hell things had come to this. Hero fighting hero. Captain America, dead. Luke Cage, Peter Parker, Clint Barton, and a bunch of others on the run and underground. Iron Man, Director of SHIELD. And everything else.

She sighed and straightened up, "So what's going on that's so urgent?" she asked wearily wondering what sort of emergency had prompted this meeting.

The armored faceplate retracted revealing Tony Stark's familiar and photogenic face behind the iron mask. "Officially, we're going to brief the Japanese Diet regarding the SuperHuman Registration Act which they are still divided upon," he began, "Unofficially ... the SHRA is a done deal. The Prime Minister of Japan is going to be signing their own version of the SHRA."

Carol frowned, "So why are we really going then?"

"To help the Japanese Diet set up things up. Once they've got a functioning Pro-Registration group established, we can leave things in their hands."

Carol made a face, "It's not enough we set up our own group, now we're exporting this stuff? Geez Tony, all you're doing is proving T'Challa right!" she snapped throwing up her hands into the air in disgust.

Tony looked stern, "This is the decision of the duly elected government of **Japan**, Carol who have asked for the assistance of the United States Government, a long standing economic and political ally and the US has agreed."

Carol defiantly folded her arms across her chest and thrust out her chin, "Why? They can't handle things on their own?"

Tony cocked his head and then appeared to shift onto a totally different topic, "What do you know about Hiroshima in World War II?"

Carol blink blinked at the total non sequitur. "Uh ..." she racked her brain for long forgotten historical facts from high school, "... well from what I remember, Truman ordered it bombed with the very first atomic weapon that was developed by the Manhattan Project to force the Japanese Imperial Army into surrendering."

Tony grinned and shook his head, "Wrong."

"No wait, I'm pretty sure—"

"Sorry to tell you this, but don't believe everything you read," Stark said with a faint smile. "It's pretty much classified but Japan was conducting experiments in dimensional teleportation during World War II.

"The concept was to try and create miniature wormholes so they could perform large scale transport of troops and equipment instantaneously. The idea was that with an incredibly simplified logistics chain, a smaller amount of soldiers could face the United States' much larger army. Or simply, create a wormhole above a military installation or an army formation and drop a couple of bombs through.

"They had developed two transfer stations. One located at Hiroshima. And the other was at Nagasaki.

"Unfortunately, the Hiroshima Transfer Dock apparently lost containment of their wormhole and it pretty much destroyed the entire city. As a result the Nagasaki Dock to begin to develop instabilities and the Japanese Military finally broke down and asked for help. Scientists on both sides calculated that this wormhole might expand and engulf the entire Pacific Ocean, maybe even swallow up the entire world. So the United States with the full support of the Japanese Government, sent an atomic bomb to detonate at the event horizon of the Transfer Dock to close it. They underestimated the effects though. The wormhole was closed but before it did, it caused a massive blowback that wiped out most of Nagasaki. Afterwards, Japan and the US came up with a cover story that we had bombed both cities with nukes. But it resulted in the permanent derangement of the dimensional stability of the entire area around Japan.

"As a result, Japan has been subject to incursions from other-dimensional threats and the like for the past several decades. Ever hear of Godzilla?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

Carol gaped. "Wha? Wait a second! Are you telling me—"

Tony cracked a smile and continued, "One of the biggest coverups of all time. Yeah. No long lost missing dinosaur that was mutated by an atomic bomb. Our best guesstimates is that he's from a parallel dimension where the dinosaurs never died out. The current theories are divided as to whether or not he was the pinnacle of their evolutionary chain or he might have been mutated by the interdimensional forces he was exposed to on the trip here. He was probably thrust into our dimension when Nagasaki blew."

Tony snapped his fingers and the screen behind him blanked and was replaced from a GPS navigational plot of the Helicarrier's current speed and projected course into dozens upon dozens of static photo images of men and women along with accompanying bits of data. Carol stared and more and more flashed onto screens.

"Perhaps as a result of all of this interdimensional activity, Japan happens to have one of the highest concentrations of superhumans next to the United States," Tony remarked.

Carol blinked. "It does?"

"Surprises you doesn't it?" Tony flashed a grin, "Most of them don't go out of their way for publicity or wear spandex."

Carol stared at the screens with a sense of foreboding. She had thought the whole Registration business was over and done with. Now it seemed that it was merely the beginning. And a whole new war was brewing...

* * *

**A/N: **Yet another one of my _Addventures_ thread that I posted a while back. I got the basic idea when Marvel first began printing the _Civil War_ comics about an anime/magna version. What would happen if the various anime and magna heroes got into a knock down fight? Who would win? Would Sailor Moon be pro or against? How would the cast of Tenchi Muyo react? And what about all of the other characters?

I was never very happy with the ending of the _Civil War_, personally I always felt that Cap should have won and was disappointed how it was handled. I felt that they had a great concept and an impressive built-up but they flubbed it at the very end where they had Cap surrender. I mean if they were going to kill him, they should have done it at the conclusion of _Civil War_. It would have made it much more dramatic. But I digress.

As for the whole Hiroshima and Nagasaki thing, I already got a negative comment from someone about it on the _Addventure_ site about how he disliked me rewriting history so to speak by having the Japanese ask the US to nuke their own city. To wit I responded that I wanted a reasonable and plausible explanation as to why there is such a high concentration of superhumans in Japan and why Japan is such a hotbed of demons and supernatural creatures. And I never really bought Godzilla's origin about how a dinosaur miraculously escaped extinction and survived to the present day undetected only to be irradiated and mutated into a 200 foot tall lizard.

And technically speaking, Japan never asked the US to nuke their own city in the story. They asked them to help them stop a runaway wormhole from destroying their own country.


	2. The Lines are Drawn

Buried deep underneath the Hinata House in Tokyo, a not so secret military conclave was taking place.

A series of blocks appeared in the secret chamber, each of them emblazoned with a single symbol. The one with a golden skull bellowed, "THE DISARRAY OF THE UNITED STATES' SUPERHUMANS WAS A PRIME OPPORTUNITY FOR US! WE SHOULD HAVE SEIZED IT AT ONCE!"

"Had we intervened, the two sides might have put aside their differences and focused on a common enemy. Like us," a different block with a spiral shape remarked in a more normal and bored tone of voice.

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD KULULU!" the first block screamed accusingly.

"Blowhard," the other block retorted.

"Now, now, let's not fight amongst ourselves…" another block seated at the head of the table said soothingly, this one was decorated with a star shape.

"IF YOU BOTHERED TO SHOW SOME DAMN BACKBONE OR LEADERSHIP, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO!" the first block shouted before a pair of arms ripped out of the sides and proceeded to tear the cardboard replica to pieces. "And why do we have to dress up in these stupid costumes anyways!" Corporal Giroro screamed as he stomped on fragments of his costume looking more like a child throwing a temper tantrum than a professional soldier.

"Eh? You mean you don't like them Giroro? I thought they were kinda all military and everything…" the head cardboard block (and blockhead) remarked. Keroro did not mention that he had seen it in an anime and thought it looked cool.

"What's done is done, there's little use in complaining about it now isn't it," another of the cardboard blocks, this one decorated with a shuriken-styled star said soothingly. Giroro glared at it and then tilted his head around to see that Dororo had somehow slid out of his costume and was seated on the floor and stirring a pot of tea. "Have some tea, it'll calm you down."

Giroro glared around the room before letting out a scream of rage and stalked out of the room. "Useless idiots!" he shrieked.

"Corporal Giroro is so excitable, isn't he Lady Moa?" Keroro remarked with a sigh to his companion, although unlike the others, she was wearing her cardboard box more like a dress with her legs, arms, and head sticking out from holes in it. In addition, she had a smaller box like a hat sticking on her head.

She nodded brightly. "Corporal Giroro will calm down in a while Uncle!"

"I suppose so," Keroro remarked making a face as he pouted. Giroro totally ignored his neat military box design! Ah well, he swiveled in his chair. It wasn't as though the Americans' problems had anything to do with the Keroro Platoon after all…

* * *

**Ani-mayhem!**

**Chapter**** 2:**

_The __Lines __Are __Drawn_

* * *

Simon Williams, better known over the world as Wonder Man, The Man of Wonders frowned as he heard a thud followed by cursing. He peeked into the conference room and saw Carol Danvers trying to rescue stacks of folders from a rapidly spreading pool of coffee from her spilled cup. "Dammit!"

"What's with the paperwork?" Simon asked curiously.

Carol snorted. "This? This are reports on potential superhumans in Japan and incident reports."

Simon pursed his lips thoughtfully in a soundless whistle. "Wow. This is a lot more than I thought."

Carol nodded ruefully. "I thought Tony was kidding about it but it looks like he was underestimating things."

Simon flipped through the scattered folders, scanning the names on the tabs. **SUNFIRE.**** BIG**** HERO**** SIX. ****OGON**** BAT. ****DEVILMAN. ****KUDO, ****SHIN****'****ICHI.**** KUJU,**** MAI. ****PANDA, ****NERIMA.**

Simon frowned as he studied the last tab curiously. He flipped it open and saw a photo of … a panda.

"A panda? Why on earth would—"

"I thought so too," Carol remarked before thumbing a remote. "Until I saw this."

Simon saw an image of a very large panda. Not so shocking. Except for the fact that it was standing on it's hind legs. That was a bit unusual. Of course, it was also using a broom and sweeping in the front of a building. That raised an eyebrow. "Trained animal?" he suggested.

Carol clicked the remote and the image changed to the same panda apparently setting up a … a … hot plate and then positioning a tea kettle?

Simon blinked. Then he shook his head as the image shifted again to see a young boy in a Chinese outfit snarling as he traded blows with the panda while both were balancing on a thin railing.

After a moment, Simon looked at her. "Uh huh. I admit that was … unusual."

"No kidding," Carol snarled. "The whole friggin' Nerima district is like that."

"What's happening in Nerima?"

"Oh nothing much. Just unusual sightings of strange animals. Odd weather patterns including tornadoes spontaneously forming out of nowhere. Gigantic holes being blown in buildings. Balls of light, reports of a bicycle riding stuntwoman, and a rash of underwear thefts," she picked up folder after folder of reports and tossing them all on the desk with a snort of disgust. "And don't get me started on Juuban District! That place makes Nerima look damn tame!"

* * *

Ryuunosuke Natsume yawned and rubbed his eyes as he entered the dining room and sat down. He heard Nuku Nuku calling "Papa-san! Papa-san! Come to breakfast!"

A few minutes later, Nuku Nuku came bouncing in accompanied by his unshaven and rather disrupetable looking father who yawned and scratched himself. "Mornin' Ryu," he said smiling and gave him a pat on the head as he plopped down at his place.

"Working all night Dad?" Ryu asked.

"Yep!" Kyusaku reported grinning, "I had a breakthrough! The latest simulations look great and I'm just about—"

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Who's knocking this early in the morning?" Kyusaku muttered, glancing at the front door curiously.

"I'll get it!" Nuku Nuku proclaimed cheerfully, skipping over to the entrance hall. Kyusaku grumbled as he picked up the newspaper and began rifling through it, muttering about impolite people.

They heard the door opening and someone talking and then Nuku Nuku returned. "It's one of Mama-san's employees!"

Kyoko Koitabashi smiled and bowed as both Ryu and Kyusaku gaped at the appearance of one of Akiko Mishima's Office Lady Warriors. Usually, Kyoko was packing several hi-tech armaments and shooting at them. Kyoko was a fervent convert in the theory of peace … through superior firepower.

That being said, Kyoko was probably the more rational and sensible of the duo.

Which really wasn't saying much.

"Lady Akiko would like the opportunity to speak to you Doctor Natsume," Kyoko said politely.

Kyusaku stared at her dumbly before getting up and then risking a peek out of the door. "What no threats? No gunship? No armored mecha? No rockets or laser cannons?" he asked Kyoko in disbelief.

Kyoko gave him a small smirk and gestured for Kyusaku to follow her. Kyusaku scratched his stubbled chin thoughtfully and then shrugged, his curiosity getting the better of him, "Nuku Nuku, Ryu … stay here," he ordered.

He found a large parked limo with Kyoko's fellow OLW, Arisa Mitamura glaring murderously at him which convinced him that he wasn't hallucinating this. She opened the backseat door and stood aside. Kyusaku peeked in and saw his ex-wife sitting inside and scanning a financial report. He slid in the backseat and Arisa slammed the door shut behind him.

Kyusaku opened his mouth when Akiko held up a finger, interrupting him. He growled and folded his arms across his chest and sulked as she finished reading the last page. _God,__ he__ hated __it__ when__ she__ did__ this__ crap __to__ him!__ It __really,_really _pissed__ him__ off __when__ she__ started__ acting__ like__ he__ was__ some__ sort__ of__ damn__ servant __instead __of__ her __husband! _

Akiko flipped the folder shut and smiled at him. "Hello Kyusaku," she said formally.

"Akiko," he spat out.

"I trust you and Ryunosuke are well?" she inquired.

Kyusaku grunted. Akiko sniffed slightly at his boorish behavior. "Would you like something to drink?" she asked, gesturing to the well stocked bar. Kyusaku noted that Akiko was drinking bottled water and decided that he needed his head clear for whatever she was plotting and shook his head sharply.

Akiko's smile turned a bit chilly. _Yeah, __little __Miss__ Manners__ loves__ her__ little__ etiquette__ games,_ he noted sourly. _That__ was__ another__ thing__ that__ really,_really_ pissed__ him __off__ about__ her. _"So what do you want to talk about Akiko?" he asked, deciding to get to the damn point.

"I want you to leave Japan," she said coolly.

Kyusaku smirked as he leaned back. "And I want the Nobel Prize. It's a bit early for threats isn't it?"

Akiko snapped, "It's not a threat."

"Normally you just use your damn Poison gunship and shoot a thousand or so rounds in the apartment," Kyusaku drawled, "maybe lob a couple of missiles or two."

Akiko glared at him, "I want you to leave Japan Kyusaku!"

"Not happening!" Kyusaku sneered, "Just try anything and Nuku Nuku will—"

"I want you to take Nuku Nuku and Ryuunosuke with you!" Akiko barked.

Kyusaku rocked back surprised. "Say what?" he instinctively blurted out. Nuku Nuku he could understand and she probably wouldn't shed any tears over him, but Ryu? She would rather cut off something unimportant, say like an arm, than give up her precious son.

Akiko reached into her purse and extracted an envelope. She handed it over to him. "Take it. It should be enough for three first-class tickets. And six months living expenses. Providing you aren't too extravagant."

Kyusaku reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth as he opened the envelope and studied the plane tickets, the wad of bills along with several credit cards thoughtfully. He looked at his ex-wife and then back at the envelope as he pulled out his lighter and lit the cigarette and took a puff before flicking the lighter shut. His ex-wife remained silent. _Well__ technically,_ part of his mind remarked, _they__ were __still __actually __married __but __separated._ Somehow, neither of them could actually bring themselves to actually file divorce proceedings.

"Akiko," he said slowly and in a much softer voice, "what's going on here? Why do you want me and Ryu and Nuku Nuku out of Japan?"

Akiko was quiet for a long moment, staring into space. "Father has been meeting with the Diet for the past several weeks. They're talking about a Japanese version of the SuperHuman Registration Act that the United States just passed."

Kyusaku narrowed his eyes. "You mean the same one that got Captain America shot and killed?" he asked stonily. He had been a long time admirer of Tony Stark even if he hadn't approved of the man's past as a munitions manufacturer.

Despite that, he had once attended a technical conference being held by the futurist that had ended badly when that nutty bunch of terrorists/scientists called A.I.M got involved and he had inadvertently met the Sentinel of Liberty himself. He had always assumed that the man was a muscle bound clod but he found himself in awe of the sheer presence and aura projected by the man. He had known he was being dazzled but he still fell under the Star Spangled Avenger's incredible charisma. He remembered grinning goofily as he shook the man's gloved hand, feeling the enormous strength in that grip and the control that made sure that it was not painful but simply firm.

Looking in the clear and steady gaze of the man, he had acquired the sense of the intelligence and purpose held by him. The man was a giant, a titan, a historic figure, a living legend. He had never felt that sort of powerful presence ever again. Not even his wife nor her prick of a father compared. He had never felt intimidated by them ever again after meeting the Captain. They simply could never measure up to that steely gaze.

He had not approved of the SHRA when it was announced. In practice and principle. He had a long simmering distrust of governments.

As a boy, he had been raised by his grandfather who had been a loyal Japanese citizen only to have been thrown in a "reeducation center" during World War II because the Japanese Government didn't trust him because he had relatives in the United States.

His grandfather told him how Kyusaku's grand-uncle had been placed in an American detention center because of those same relatives in Japan. Security they called it. His grandmother told him that she had come home one day and found the house deserted, empty. They had come and taken her husband away with no warning or anything. She had spent weeks, worried sick before the Government got around to telling her about her husband's fate. Even after all of those years, her hands still shook at the memory.

Not that either side had bothered to apologize for their acts afterwards. Not until decades later and his grandfather and grand-uncle had already passed away. The apology was worthless. Meaningless. It made him sick.

"Yes."

Kyusaku puffed furiously on his cigarette.

"I know you Kyusaku," Akiko said coldly. "You wouldn't let us exploit your precious android, there is no way you're going to let the Diet do it either. And when things come to a head and you know they are, you're going to have Nuku Nuku fight, damn the consequences."

Kyusaku leaned back in his seat. "Akiko," he said in a teasing tone of voice, "are you worried about me?"

His wife's impassive facade cracked. "Of course not idiot!" she barked. "I'm worried about Ryuunosuke!"

Kyusaku stubbed out his cigarette and lit another one angrily. For once, he couldn't fault her priorities. Damn it. The Government was going to stick it's nose into things like it always did and things would end up screwed up. The bureaucratic mind would find some way to do so.

Himself, he would have no problem risking. Even Nuku Nuku too. _Ryu__ on __the __other __hand__ … __Ryu__ …_ Kyusaku felt his stomach drop at that thought. Ryu was without question, his finest creation in his own immodest opinion; even despite the fact that he had to share credit with his co-creator a.k.a his wife a.k.a his future ulcer.

"Kyusaku, you're a damn genius," Akiko snapped. "Probably the smartest man I've ever met. So for once in your life," and her stern visage cracked as Akiko pleaded, "do the _**smart**_ thing."

Despite himself, Kyusaku grinned around his cigarette, "Hey, this is me you're talking about."

Akiko grabbed the cigarette and brought it to her mouth and inhaled. "I know," she growled as she puffed on it angrily, "that's why I'm worried."

He rapped the tinted window and the door immediately popped open. He slid out and stuck his hands in his pockets and brought out his cigarette pack and pulled a new one out and stuck it in his mouth. He paused. "How long do we have?" he asked quietly.

"72 hours at least. No more than that," Akiko reported.

Kyusaku nodded thoughtfully and extracted his lighter. "OK."

Akiko's eyes narrowed, "You're welcome by the way," she said coldly.

Kyusaku lit the cigarette and chuckled, "I let you have my cigarette didn't I?"

Akiko snorted and exhaled another cloud of smoke. Kyusaku gave her a short wave and strolled off. Akiko watched him for a moment before turning to the driver's compartment and stubbed the cigarette out in an ashtray. "Let's go," she ordered.

"Yes My Lady," Kyoko and Arisa chorused and the limo started up and smoothly pulled out of the small parking lot.

Kyusaku watched them go. He paused and looked at the cigarette in his hand. He dropped and ground it beneath his sandal. He didn't feel like smoking anymore.

"Hey Dad. Was that Mom?" a familiar voice called out.

Kyusaku turned and saw Ryu trotting up, slinging on his backpack along with his second-greatest creation. Nuku Nuku swung her head around, "Awww … I wanted to say hello to Mama-san!" she whined, her head drooping.

"Mama-san is very busy Nuku Nuku," Kyusaku informed the cat android softly.

Ryu was studying him intently, "Is something wrong?" he asked with the frighteningly directness of youth and the ability to detect that something was amiss.

Kyusaku laughed heartily and clapped him on the shoulder, "Wrong? Nothing's wrong Ryu! Your mom wanted to take you on a vacation trip!"

Ryu blinked. "Now? Mid-terms are coming up soon."

"Ah … you know women!" Kyusaku waved it off, "Once they get an idea into their pretty little heads…" he drawled, "She had some free time and wanted to do something nice for you, but something came up and she had to cancel at the last minute."

"Oh," Ryu relaxed, "Well that was nice of Mom."

"Yep. Since she couldn't take you, she offered her spot to me!" Kyusaku laughed, "Oh and Nuku Nuku is coming too of course!"

"Wow! We really have to thank Mom later don't we Nuku Nuku?"

Nuku Nuku meowed and bobbed her head frantically.

Kyusaku nodded grimly, "Yeah," he muttered, even as he was busy mentally planning what to pack and what to leave behind, "you do that."

And wondering if Ryu would ever get the chance to.

* * *

**A/N:** Many thanks to the people who begged for this series to continue!

The Keroro Platoon comes from the _Sgt.__Frog_ series by Mine Yoshizaki. Kyusaku and Akiko Natsume, as well as the OLW Kyoko Koitabashi and Arisa Mitamura, Ryuunosuke Natsume and of course, Atsuko "Nuku Nuku" Nastume are all drawn from the hysterical series _All Cultural Catgirl Nuku Nuku_ by Yuzo Takada.

While only mentioned in passing; I thought I should also give credit where credit is due and say that _Ogon __Bat_ was created by Ichiro Suzuki and Takeo Nagamatsu; and is considered to be the first Japanese superhero by the way and was created way back in 1930.

_Devilman_ is by Go Nagai and Mai Kuju is from _Mai__ the__ Psychic__ Girl_ by Kazuya Kudo.

Shin'ichi Kudo on the other hand is the main character, although he is probably better known for his current alias as Conan Edogawa from the _Detective __Conan_ series by Gosho Aoyama or as it is more commonly known in the US; as _Case__ Closed._

The Panda from Nerima is of course, Genma Saotome from Rumiko Takahashi's _Ranma__ ½_ series.

The Juuban District that Carol Danvers mentions in passing also happens to be the home of Sailor Moon from the series _Bishojo__ Senshi__ Sailor__ Moon_ by Naoko Tekeuchi.

Sunfire and Big Hero Six themselves are all part and parcel of the regular Marvel-verse but are notable because they are Japanese heroes.


End file.
